


The Sound of The Falling Rain

by lyreann



Series: 冬盾短打 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Short One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>两个人在雨天说说话这样无聊的小片段，时间在战前。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of The Falling Rain

雨下个不停。

这样的天气似乎不会有人来访，因此当敲门声响起的时候Steve感到有些奇怪。他从地板上爬起来穿过客厅准备去开门。因为先前跪坐在地上太久的缘故，膝盖有些发疼，裤子那儿的布料也皱巴巴地贴在皮肤上。

“……谁？”他试探性地问道。

隔着门的回答听起来有些发闷：“Steve，是我。要是你不开门，我就自己拿钥匙了。”

“劳烦你自己开门吧。”

Steve一边嘴上这么说着，一边打开了房门，室外凉爽的空气和绵长的雨声迎面而来，还有门后露出的一张湿漉漉的笑脸。

“出来忘记带伞了，”Bucky这么向惊讶地望着他的Steve解释道，“刚好在这附近，就想过来躲躲雨……”

Steve连忙将他拉进屋里来，但是Bucky有些犹豫，而如果他不情愿，Steve可拉不动他。

“我身上在滴水，”他说，“我还是先擦一下再进去……”

“这你不用担心，反正已经……”Steve想起了什么好笑的事情似的，“进来再说吧。”

于是凉风和雨声都被隔在了门外，而滴着水的先生被请了进来。刚一进门他就明白了为什么Steve说不用担心。客厅地板上摊着软塌塌的书本，水渍到处都是。

“喔，”Bucky瞅瞅满室狼藉，做了个夸张的嘴型，“你在干嘛？”

Steve瘪了瘪嘴。

“我出门的时候忘记关窗了，”他说，“摆在桌上的书全湿了。”

“这可真巧，”Bucky笑着说，“不过我淋淋雨没什么关系，你就损失惨重了。”

Steve干笑了两声，将毛巾扔给Bucky。“你还是把衣服换下来吧，”他说，“就算是你也要小心淋湿了会着凉……”

“是啊，因为你最清楚感冒的可怕。但我只是淋湿了，你可不能指望我跟着一块儿缩水，好套得进你的外套。”

“指望你被雨水冲走点傻气可能性还大点儿。你有次晚上过来这边的时候，在这儿落下了一件衬衫，记得吗？快点把湿衣服脱下来，我去把那件拿过来。”

“是，是，我的Steve就是这么体贴。”

Steve看了他一眼，“你又说奇怪的话了。”

Steve的表情看起来很平静，但是Bucky看得出来，他有点窘迫，不过并没有生气。

Bucky不知为何突然感到很开心。

Steve去拿衬衫的时候，他在客厅里走来走去，望着那些有气无力地躺尸在地板上的软绵绵的书。一同受罪的（Bucky心痛地发现）还有Steve的几张画稿。其中有幅水彩画，或者说，那原本是幅水彩画——经过雨水浸泡，水彩的颜色全化了开，成了彻彻底底的“水”彩画，完全看不出原本画的是什么了。

倒不是Bucky本人对绘画有多么上心，但是看到Steve的作品遭了秧还是不免让人难过。

“你不觉得那个很像抽象画吗？”

Steve拿着衬衫回来了。

“抽象画？上次……”

“嗯，就是我们上次去看的那个。”

Bucky从Steve手中接过衬衫。衬衫的布料也带着份雨天的凉意，那份凉意恰到好处，意外的让人反而心生喜欢。Bucky忍不住将袖口抬起嗅了嗅，有一股清爽的味道。

Steve叹了口气从地上捡起那张泡开了的画纸。画纸湿嗒嗒的立不起来，在他手里软了下去。

“那么这是雨水的抽象画了。”Bucky说。

Steve转过头看着他，他需要微微仰起脸才能这么做。Steve带着松绿石色的蓝眼睛里有些惊讶，那使得从Bucky的角度看到的这张脸非常可爱。接着Steve笑了起来。

“你说得没错，Bucky，这是雨水的抽象画啊。”

他将那张画纸又放了回去。

 

 

“为什么不先铺一层报纸再晾？弄得地板也湿成这样。”

Steve“啊”了一声，“光想着要抢救书本，忘记了。”

两个人捡地板上还干着的地方坐下了，听着窗外连绵轻柔的雨声，有一搭没一搭地说着话。

“出门有急事吗？为什么没带伞？”

“唔，我也忘记了。”

有一段时间两个人都没有开口说话。屋内只能听到雨声，因为被关上的窗户所阻挠，很低，很轻缓，有些发闷。他们安静地坐了一会儿，直到Bucky再次开口。

“其实也没什么事……”他说，“突然想过来看看你，听着雨声。”

Steve看着他，并没有流露出感到奇怪的神色，相反的，他像很明白这一点似的微笑着。

“那雨声听起来，”Steve说，“不是感觉很温柔吗？”


End file.
